This is a request for an ADAMHA Senior Scientist Award (KO5). The broad objective of my experimental and theoretical work is to understand how the nervous system orchestrates its many degrees of freedom in the service of behavioral function. The work is focused on illustrating the mechanisms and principles of coordination within the human brain, and between the brain and behavior, using a carefully selected set of paradigms. The approach is three pronged, combining: 1) theoretical concepts and tools of self-organization; 2) experimental model systems in which bifurcations feature prominently; and 3) advanced technologies that enable the analysis of the brain's spatiotemporal activity. To this end I am fortunate to have access to a full-head, neuromagnetic imaging device at CTF Systems, Vancouver, functional and conventional MRI facilities in Boca Raton, and direct contact with eminent theoreticians who share my interests. The RSA will release me from teaching and administrative duties and allow me to spend the time needed to collect and analyze experimental data. The RSA will also enable me to enhance my understanding of neuroscience, modeling and computational physics, in order to gain deeper insight into the connection between brain structure and function. I expect these research and scientific enhancement activities will consume at least 85% of my time. With the RSA, I also plan to continue my active role in mentoring and science education. l shall continue to lead our NIMH Training Program in Complex Systems and Brain Sciences and to provide research experience and mentoring to predoctoral and postdoctoral students. Finally, I intend to remain active in the South Florida community, promoting science and articulating its goals to the general public, particularly as it relates to the human brain-behavior relation.